


Dive into your Love

by Anonymous



Category: MCND (Band), TEENTEEN - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Babies, CEO!Jinhyuk, How Do I Tag, Kids, M/M, Secretary!Wooseok, Teachers, Time Skips, unexplained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooseok new boss turns out to be his brother's boyfriend's best friend who helped his son when he got lost and starts falling in love with him way too quickly, what can he do, even his kids love him.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Han Gyujin/Lee Changhyun | Bit-to, Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/No Sooil | Kuhn, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorry for posting this, I hate it myself but I know I'm not gonna finish it....

“Bye boys” Wooseok says as he watches his two son’s Jinwoo and Junhyuk run off to their classroom’s, where their favourite teacher’s Dongyeol and Hwanhee had been waiting for them.  
“Bye appa!” they scream, waving bye while still running.  
“Sorry to leave them here so early Jinwook hyung” Wooseok apologises to his older brother “I have another interview today”  
“It’s fine Wooseok-ah” Jinwook says “I still don’t get why you won’t just let me give you a job here though”  
“Hyung, we’ve been over this. This place is your success, I want to find my own success, even if it just means a normal job, I owe you everything for looking after my kids for me” Wooseok says.  
“Wooseok I’ll always look after my nephews whether you ask me too or not” Jinwook says. Wooseok laughs, looking at his watch.  
“Hyung, see you later, I’ve got to go now” Wooseok says as he turns on his heels, rushing out the door.  
“Good Luck!” he hears Jinwook say as he runs to catch the bus, praying he doesn’t miss it.  
\---  
“Jinhyuk-ah” Sooil says teasingly, as he walks through the door “I heard our CEO just fired another secretary. Your father won’t be very happy”  
“Hyung you know full well I don’t care what my father thinks” Jinhyuk says, eyes trained the screen.  
“True” Sooil hums “I also heard another rumour”  
“Doesn’t our CFO have anything better to do then listen to the rumours our staff make while not doing their own work?”  
“Well someone’s feisty today” Sooil rolled his eyes “Why don’t you want a secretary anyway?”  
“Because none of them work at my standard.” Jinhyuk shrugs.  
“Which is?” Sooil questions  
“Perfect”  
At that moment, Minsoo bangs the door open, the sound resonating through the room shocking Sooil and Jinhyuk both. Minsoo was smirking and looked like he was about to laugh – he locked eyes with Sooil and bursts out laughing.  
“The rumours are true!” Minsoo says, he walks over to Sooil, high fiving him “Sooil check your emails” Sooil whips out his phone, refreshing his emails, only to once again burst out in laughter.  
“Guess who’s in charge of finding your next Secretary!” Minsoo says, laughing as Jinhyuk realises what they’re talking about.  
Sooil hands his phone to Jinhyuk who read’s the email his father had sent is two best friends  
“And I have the perfect person in mind”  
\---  
“Hi babe” Sooil calls lovingly to his boyfriend through the phone “What are you doing today?”  
“Hi! Nothing much, there wasn’t much fuss today” Jinwook says as he tries to prop up his phone on his desk “how was your day”  
“I had a really good day today” Sooil says, smiling “I wanted to ask, has Wooseok found a job yet?”  
“He had an interview today, I don’t know how it went yet, he hasn’t come to get the kids yet and Yein called me earlier to tell me he’s treating Wooseok today so I’m guessing not well” Jinwook said, knowing exactly how his brother was, he wouldn’t want his kids seeing him upset, hence choosing to spend the rest of the day with Yein instead “He’ll be here in a bit to pick the boys up though”. Jinwook glanced at the clock, which was nearing 5PM.  
“I’ll see you in a bit then” Sooil said. Jinwook saw his grab his coat and wave, the call cutting off.  
Jinwook looked at his phone confused “huh?”  
\---  
“Yein, what’s wrong with me, why can’t I get a damn job!” Wooseok complains, as he and Yein we’re sat in a busy café nearby the kid’s pre-school.  
“I don’t think it’s you” Yein says “People just can’t see perfection when it’s right in front of them”  
Wooseok shakes his head and takes a sip of his Americano. “Really?”  
Yein laughs.  
“By the way won’t your manager kill you, you shouldn’t be here like, people are gonna realise it’s you” Wooseok says, worried about his friend.  
“I’ll be fine, people can’t recognise me” Yein dismisses, pulling his mask “You know if you want to you could become a model again - like when we we’re still in school” he suggests.  
“Modelling won’t pay my bills and plus it would mean that I wouldn’t be able to see my babies as much, speaking of which I need to pick them up soon” Wooseok says.  
“I haven’t seen them in forever, I’m coming too” Yein decides for himself, like Wooseok would say no anyway.  
\---  
“Hey kids!” Yein yells, as he enters the kid’s classroom alongside Wooseok.  
“Hi, Sooil hyung” Wooseok says as he sees his brother’s boyfriend carrying both Jinwoo and Junhyuk in his arms.  
Wooseok turns to see Yein turn red and frantically look around the room as if he was looking for something, as well as a Hwanhee running towards him for a bone crushing hug.  
“Yein hyung!” Hwanhee says “I missed you! Are you off today? Let’s go sing together later okay?”  
“Woah there” Jinwook says prying Hwanhee off Yein. Sooil unconsciously releases a low growl.  
Wooseok noticed Dongyeol’s expression change and went to hug his dongsaeng, “Hi Dongyeol”  
“Hi hyung” Dongyeol says “missed you hyung, didn’t get to see you this morning”  
“Did the kids behave today?” Wooseok asked  
“Yep” Dongyeol replies, grateful Wooseok was changing the subject “They both got gold stars today”  
“That’s good”  
“Oh, right Yein, have you met Sooil yet?” Wooseok asked.  
“Don’t worry kid I know who he is” Sooil says “and Yein, he isn’t here”.  
Yein squeaks and Sooil smirks, his bother giggling next to his boyfriend. Wooseok was very confused and it seems Hwanhee was too – “Him? Who? Who are you talking about?”  
Wooseok look at Sooil, then to Yein, then to Jinwook and back to Hwanhee. He was just very confused.  
Sooil interrupts his thoughts. “Anyway, Wooseok that’s not why I’m here, I was looking for you actually”  
“Me?” Wooseok questions “Why are you looking for me?”  
“I’m here to offer you a new job”


	2. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the texts don't come out nice but I can't be bothered to change it

“Me?” Wooseok questions.  
“Yes you” Sooil says “You would be perfect for the job; you’re organised and professional and you dress well and seem like the type that would be able to intimidate clients”  
“Wooseok, go for it” Jinwook encourages “You’ve been looking for a job anyway and you were technically scouted for this”  
Wooseok looks out of the window of the door looking at Jinwoo and Junhyuk.  
“Hyung. If I took this job, it would be great right. I would finally have a stable, well-paying job and I would feel accomplished but how much time would it take me away from my boys?” Wooseok asks.  
“Well you’d have to spend less time with them Wooseok-ah, this kind of job require you to have your attention on someone the entire day, sometimes you might even have to leave them here and go places with us, it’s part of the job, being a secretary isn’t easy” Sooil says “Wooseok-ah. Not as someone who’s trying to scout you, but as your hyung and your friend, I want to tell you, think about both your and their future, with the pay that comes with this job, you will be able to fund for them in the future and treat them as well, Wooseok, this is a good job, for both you and them.”  
Wooseok sighs “Can I have some time to think about it?”  
“I can give you until Sunday night” Sooil says.  
“Okay hyung” Wooseok says “and thank you”  
“It’s no problem, plus if you really do decide to go for the job, it’ll mean that you’ll get to work with me” Sooil laughs.  
“Anyway, it’s getting late” Wooseok says “I’d better take the boys home”  
“Night” Sooil says  
“Night Wooseok, Night boys!” Jinwook screams from his office.  
“Bye uncle Jinwook! Bye uncle Sooil” they chorus, Wooseok thinks ‘it’s lucky that they own the place an all the rest of the kids had gone home”  
Yein helps Jinwoo put his coat on while Wooseok helps Junhyuk.  
“Yein, what was that about earlier?” Wooseok asks his friend.  
“How I know Sooil? It just turned out that way” Yein says, eyes focused somewhere else.  
“Okay?” Wooseok says.  
“Appa I’m sleepy” Jinwoo says, pulling on Wooseok’s arm.  
“Let’s go home then, bye Yein”  
\---  
Wooseok woke up in the morning to find Jinwoo and Junhyuk on the couch watching Frozen together. He chuckled at the sight and went to make them pancakes for breakfast.  
Wooseok decided that he was going to take the boys to the aquarium because the boys had wanted to go after Dongyeol and Hwanhee had shown them pictures of when they went together.  
“Boy’s breakfast is ready” Wooseok said. Jinwoo and Junhyuk came in holding hands and sat together at the table so their appa could feed them, still too tired to talk “We’re going to the aquarium today”  
“We’re gonna see fishys?” Jinwoo asked, “and penguins” Junhyuk added.  
“Yep” Wooseok said, smiling at his boy’s antics “and we’re gonna see the colour blue”  
Wooseok, Jinwoo and Junhyuk spent the day at the aquarium and took photos and Wooseok bought Jinwoo a White polar bear toy and Junhyuk a penguin. They both still seemed to be excitable so Wooseok decided to take them to a park to use the rest of their energy – Wooseok was happy, and it took his mind off making the decision.  
\---  
“Are you guys done yet?” Jinhyuk whined to his hyungs “I’m bored”  
“We’ll be done in a bit, go for a walk in the park for something”  
“Fine. Call me when you’re done” Jinhyuk says, walking out of the meeting room they were in. Usually Jinhyuk wouldn’t have gone but he hadn’t been outside for the past few days, but he was feeling antsy that neither Sooil nor Minsoo had mentioned anything about their mission his father had set them on.  
\---  
“Ice Cream!” Junhyuk pointed towards a store.  
“You want some?” Wooseok asked. Junhyuk nods and Jinwoo put’s his hand up.  
Wooseok pays for their Ice Cream and tells them to go run around and come back when they were feeling tired. They both run off as Wooseok sits on a bench nearby. Wooseok receives a message from his brother.  
Jinwook Hyung  
Thought about it yet?  
The job I mean  
It’ll be a good chance for you  
Me  
No  
I haven’t  
I’ve been at the aquarium with the kids all day  
I’ll think about it later hyung  
Jinwook Hyung  
Fine but remember you only have until tomorrow  
Wooseok closes his eyes for a minute, trying to imagine what it would mean to actually take the job and other then not being with his kids as much he can’t really think of anything else.  
He looks back up. “Where’s Jinwoo?”  
\---  
Jinhyuk walks calmly, on the path, wondering what kind of person Sooil and Minsoo would let be his assistant and if they would be able to do their job well enough for Jinhyuk’s standard. Jinhyuk didn’t feel that he asked for much but after the multiple people who tried and failed to do the job Jinhyuk had given up and preferred to just work on his own instead.  
“Hmm” Jinhyuk looked down to ses a little boy, who had just bumped into Jinhyuk and dropped his Ice Cream. Said little boy began to cry and Jinhyuk panicked on the inside ‘what do I do? What do I say? Do I get him a new Ice Cream?’ Jinhyuk looked around to see if his parents were around, but he couldn’t see anyone. He knelt down to the little boy’s height “Hey little boy, please stop crying!” He said “Where’s your mommy and daddy? Do you want a new Ice Cream?”  
The little boy stopped crying and sniffled.  
“What’s your name?” Jinhyuk asked.  
“A-appa said I s-shouldn’t s-speak to strangers” the kid said between sniffles.  
“Well your appa is right, I guess” Jinhyuk said, more to himself than the boy “How about this? I’m Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk. What’s your name?”  
“Lee J-Jinwoo” the little boy sniffled.  
“There. We aren’t strangers anymore Jinwoo.” Jinhyuk put out his hand for the Jinwoo to shake, Jinwoo laughed and took his hand. Jinwoo looked down at his Ice Cream sadly.  
“Do you want another one?” Jinwoo nodded.  
“Okay I’ll buy you a new one, and you have to tell me where your mom is okay?”  
“Appa.” Jinwoo corrected.  
Jinhyuk took Jinwoo’ s hand and took his to the Ice Cream store.  
“Uppies” Jinwoo said to Jinhyuk so he could see over the counter. Jinhyuk picked him up, realising just how cute the kid was, finding himself liking the kid more and more.  
“Okay kid” Jinhyuk said “Where’s you dad?”  
“Appa!” Jinwoo screamed.  
The prettiest boy Jinhyuk had ever seen came running towards him, with another cute little boy.  
“Jinwoo! Thank God you’re safe” Wooseok panted.  
“It’s okay appa, this nice uncle bought me Ice Cream and helped me find you” Jinwoo said “Appa look, he’s so tall! I feel like I’m flying!”  
“Ah thank you for helping my son” Wooseok said, bowing towards Jinhyuk.  
“It was nothing” Jinhyuk said “Jinwoo is a cutie, I’m Jinhyuk by the way”  
“Wooseok, and thank you again, Jinwoo let’s go home now” Wooseok said.  
“No!” Jinwoo said, refusing to come down from Jinhyuk’s arms.  
Wooseok was surprised at his son’s behaviour.  
Jinhyuk’s phone rang. It was Minsoo.  
‘Hey we’re done now. We can go home now’  
“Okay I’m coming back in a bit” Jinhyuk say’s into the phone, conversation Jinwoo heard all of, clinging onto Jinhyuk more.  
“Jinwoo I have to go now, but if your da allows it maybe I can see you again next time? And maybe you can introduce me to your brother too” Jinhyuk says.  
Wooseok could feel himself growing redder at this whole exchange which lead them to exchanging numbers- ‘ah fuck he’s hot’ was Wooseok’s thought as Jinhyuk waved them goodbye and a promise to meet again soon.  
‘Yeah I need a change’  
He called Sooil.  
“Hey hyung, I’m gonna take that job”


	3. Confusion

“Why did you decide to take the job?” Jinwook asks, on call with him after the kids had gone to sleep, probably being the second person, after Minsoo to find out that Wooseok was taking the job.  
“I just wanted a change I guess, also Jinwoo got lost today and he was with a guy and I don’t know I just decided to take the job, something like that can’t happen to my kids again, if it does I want to be able to more than just run around the park screaming their names. The guy was nice though and Jinwoo took a liking to him.” Wooseok said.  
“Yeah but I don’t get how that has anything to do with you deciding to take the job” Jinwook states.  
“Hyung if I’m being honest, I don’t really know either, it was just a feeling, there isn’t really much reasoning, all I know is that I’ll be able to do better for Jinwoo and Junhyuk if I take the job” Wooseok says.   
“Well I’m glad you took the job, Sooil said you can bring the kids here tomorrow so he can give you a brief on your job and get you to sign the contract”   
“Okay, Night hyung”   
“Night Wooseok-ah”   
\---  
In the morning, Wooseok woke up with the kids and headed to his older brother’s house.   
Sooil bore him with the details for a while and he signed the contract.   
“Okay now that all the boring work stuff is over with, lets go out!” Jinwook says excitedly, picking Junhyuk up.   
“Sure, let’s go eat” Wooseok says “I’m so hungry”  
“Me too!” Jinwoo says.  
“Can I invite a friend?” Sooil suddenly asks.  
“Who?” Jinwook asks his boyfriend. Sooil just smirks at Jinwook and he seems to understand and for the second time that week Wooseok is just very confused.   
“Wooseok, would you be okay with it?” Sooil asks him.  
“Well if he’s your friend” Wooseok says “I guess it’d be okay”  
“I’ll call him”  
\---  
“Hey~~”   
“Hyung what do you want? It’s my day off, leave me alone” Jinhyuk murmurs into his phone.  
“Come and have lunch with me, it’s my treat” Sooil says, trying to bribe him into coming.  
“Fine” Jinhyuk says, falling for the bait.  
“I’ll text you the details, also my boyfriend, his brother and his brother’s kids will be there too” Sooil says, quickly cutting off the line before Jinhyuk had time to refuse his offer.   
“Huh?” Jinhyuk says, not catching what Sooil had said.  
His phone beeped with a text of the address. Jinhyuk slowly got up and got ready. He went down to his car and drove to the address. He entered the restaurant and found Sooil.  
“You!” “You!” “Uncle!”   
\---  
“So, you two have met before?” Sooil questioned.  
“They have!” Jinwoo says from Jinhyuk’s lap, Junhyuk also sitting on his lap.  
Both boys were animatedly talking to Jinhyuk, Jinwoo seemingly introducing Junhyuk to him like they promised last time.   
“They seem to like him” Jinwook observes, glad to see the kids opening up to others, although he too was surprised that both kids did so, so quickly.   
“Maybe more than me” Wooseok mutters bitterly, under his breath Jinwook being the only one who heard, he chuckled quietly to himself. The restaurant itself was busy and bustling.  
“Well if you two are aquatinted, it’s a better time now than ever to tell you that Wooseok will be your new secretary” Sooil says calmly.   
“WHAT” both Jinhyuk and Wooseok say, surprised by this newfound information.   
“Wooseok will be reporting to work tomorrow” Sooil says “I’ll send you everything you need to know after lunch as promised but as you can see Jinhyukie is nice, you’re both the same age as well, get along”   
“Well I look forward to working with you then” Jinhyuk says, still shocked and also kind of annoyed at Sooil.  
“Likewise” Wooseok says, putting on his most professional smile despite being at what was supposed to be a casual lunch.  
\---  
“Hey Wooseok” Jinhyuk says “Junhyuk’s asleep”  
Wooseok looks up to see Junhyuk peacefully sleeping in Jinhyuk’s arms and Jinwoo slowly doing the same in Wooseok’s arms. Sooil and Jinwook had gone home after lunch leaving Wooseok with Jinhyuk, the kids not wanting to leave Jinhyuk’s side. And now? Well, Wooseok had somehow found his way into Jinhyuk’s apartment, his children tucked into Jinhyuk’s bed.  
“I’m really sorry about this” Wooseok says, head lowered to the floor in shame, he was in an unimaginable situation, worse yet he hadn’t even started his new job yet and his boss had already seen him in such a casual state – ‘what a way to make a first impression’ he thought.  
“Wooseok, it’s fine” Jinhyuk says, smiling “they must have been really tired after playing, also how do you like your coffee”  
“Just black, thanks” – Jinhyuk commits it to memory unconsciously.  
Wooseok had heard from Sooil that he would be the 7th secretary Jinhyuk would have this year alone, and it was only March! That fact sparked a curiosity in Wooseok.   
“Jinhyuk” he asks cautiously “why don’t you want to have a secretary?”  
“Ah about that,” Jinhyuk says “well it’s nothing much really, I just don’t think that any of them are able to work at my standard”   
“and me?” Wooseok asks  
“well we’ll see” Jinhyuk says, slightly cheekily and Wooseok can’t tell if he’s joking or not.  
\---  
Wooseok goes to the living room, the small Elsa figurine catching his eye, he chuckles quietly, Jinhyuk watching him from his station in the kitchen.  
“You must like Frozen then?” Wooseok says, noticing more and more Frozen figurines on the shelf.  
“It’s my favourite film” Jinhyuk says, smiling.  
“Aren’t you a bit too old for it though?” Wooseok asks, amused that a grown man could like a children’s cartoon so much.  
Jinhyuk sits down on the sofa, “you’re never too old for cartoons, watch it with me” he says, patting the seat next to him.  
“I’ve watched the films like a thousand times already” Wooseok says, taking a seat beside Jinhyuk as Jinhyuk finds the film, which was saved onto his TV beforehand. As the movie plays, he finds himself getting more and more comfortable. Wooseok scolds himself at his current situation but his body doesn’t seem to move away, sleep overcomes his body, forgetting where he is.   
\---  
Wooseok wakes up, sun shining brightly through the window. He feels warm, opening his eyes, slowly remembering where he was. His eyes shoot open to find himself in Jinhyuk’s arms, Jinhyuk is still asleep. Wooseok slowly releases himself from Jinhyuk’s grip and fishes for his phone. He has 4 missed calls from Yein, 2 from Sooil and 6 from Jinwook as well a message also from Jinwook. He taps on the message, a picture of himself and Jinhyuk on the couch sleeping peacefully and a picture of Jinwoo and Junhyuk with Jinwook.  
Jinwook Hyung   
[Picture Attached]  
[Picture Attached]  
We we’re trying to get you a job not a boyfriend but somehow both came in the package.  
Don’t worry about Jinwoo and Junhyuk, they’re with me, Sooil and I came to pick them up.  
Also, I left you a suit  
Good Luck on your first day of work!  
You have a lot of explaining to do later.   
Me  
Hyung it’s not like that  
How did you even get in?  
Jinwook Hyung   
Oh, you’re awake now, you’re both late for work then…  
Sooil let us in  
As if ‘it’s not like that’  
I know you.  
Me   
Ah hyung it really isn’t  
Thanks for taking the kids  
Did they see?  
Jinwook Hyung  
They saw before we did lol  
You can explain later  
Just wake Jinhyuk up and go to work  
You can explain later  
\---  
Wooseok got up and got ready before he went to wake Jinhyuk up, they were already late either way and Wooseok wasn’t up to even more embarrassment.  
“Jinhyuk wake up” Wooseok said, shaking Jinhyuk awake “you’re late”  
Jinhyuk tried to hug Wooseok again, obviously still half asleep “just 5 more minutes”  
“Sir” Wooseok said, guessing he was already on duty “you need to get up”  
“Wooseokie~” Jinhyuk says, cutely “you don’t need to call me that”. Wooseok can feel his face getting redder by the second. Jinhyuk snaps out of it and gets up properly, not seeming fazed by their current situation in the slightest, not seeming to mind that he called Wooseok “Wooseokie”.  
“I’m gonna leave now, sir” Wooseok says, suddenly getting up. Jinhyuk catches his hand.  
“I meant what I said though, don’t call me sir” Jinhyuk says seriously. Wooseok only nods. “Also wait for me, I’ll drive you to work”   
“But-”  
“No buts. Its my first order to you as your boss. Go get the kids up” Jinhyuk says.  
“Jinwook hyung and Sooil hyung already took them s-” Wooseok says, stopping himself from calling Jinhyuk ‘sir’ before Jinhyuk says something again. Jinhyuk checks his phone.  
“Ah I see” he says, blushing slightly. Wooseok supposes that Sooil sent him a message similar to the one his own brother had sent him. He got up and went to get changed himself.   
Wooseok didn’t really know what was going on. Confusion - a feeling that seemed to be becoming a constant in his life these days.


	4. Changes

“Let’s go!” Jinhyuk says as he starts driving, Wooseok is sitting in the seat beside Jinhyuk.  
“I can drive sir” Wooseok says, before being able to stop himself.  
“I’ll let you drive from tomorrow if you stop calling me sir, it’s weird, you’re Sooil’s boyfriend’s little brother” Jinhyuk says “Call me Jinhyuk”  
“Okay” Wooseok says.  
“Say it” Jinhyuk says. The car stops at a red light.   
“Say what?” Wooseok asks  
“My name”   
“Jinhyuk” Wooseok says.  
“Yeah?” Jinhyuk says cheekily. Wooseok looks up at him and immediately locks eyes with him. Wooseok notices how pretty Jinhyuk’s eyes are, and how they glisten in the sun. Flustered he looks away. He points at the traffic light “It’s green”.   
\---  
Other than the stares he gets when he walked into the office with Jinhyuk, the rest of Wooseok’s day goes smoothing. Luckily people didn’t question why they had come together after finding out that Wooseok was Jinhyuk’s secretary. Jinhyuk’s little brother, Gyujin, showed Wooseok around the office – like Jinhyuk he was nice and friendly too, a cute dongsaeng.   
Gyujin lead Wooseok to his desk outside Jinhyuk’s office.  
“Hyung must really like you” Gyujin mused “Usually he would nit-pick at everything even on the first day, but he hasn’t said anything to you, you two even came to work together this morning”  
“Maybe” Wooseok says “I just happened to know him previously because of circumstances”  
“Like staying at his house yesterday” Gyujin laughs at Wooseok’s shocked expression “don’t worry hyung, no one else knows, Minsoo hyung told me earlier when he said I have to give you a tour, I already guessed you’re special since he was asking me and not the HR team like usual”  
‘Special huh?’ Wooseok thought to himself, once Gyujin had left him.  
\---  
“Wooseok” Jinhyuk called coming out of his office “let’s go”  
“Where to?” Wooseok questions, not being aware that they were going to go somewhere.  
“To get the boys” Jinhyuk says. Wooseok looks at the clock realising that it was quite late, but still not late enough to clock out.  
“Jinwook hyung is looking after them” Wooseok says “It’s not time for me to clock out yet, but if you don’t have anything else to do, you can go home”  
“Wooseok” Jinhyuk says “I’m your boss right”  
“Yes”   
“Well then I say that you can clock out now and you have to let me go pick up the kids with you” Jinhyuk says “It’s an order”  
Wooseok quietly gets ready to leave as Jinhyuk just watches him, proud that he was able to make Wooseok get off work.  
“I drive this time right” Wooseok says. Jinhyuk grins.  
“Nope” he says “I said tomorrow, well at least you’ve stopped calling boss already”  
Wooseok sits in the passenger seat, not having the energy to argue with Jinhyuk. As Jinhyuk sets off, Wooseok starts to wonder what the boundaries are. Mentally scolding himself again, he acks his brain on how strange his life had become within just the past few days, tracking the craziness back to the moment he met Jinhyuk. Looking at the man say beside him, he wonders how much his life has changed in the span of just three days because of him.   
“Take a picture it’ll last longer” Jinhyuk says, noticing Wooseok staring at him.  
Wooseok turns his head around quickly, “wasn’t looking”  
“It’s okay you can look” Jinhyuk laughs, parking the car “fall for my irresistible looks”  
Wooseok can’t help but laugh, partially at Jinhyuk but mainly because he realises that he doesn’t mind the changes happening because beneath all of the changes and craziness, he realises that he’s happy.   
Forget the boundaries. Wooseok was gonna just go with it.  
“Why? It wasn’t that funny was it?” Jinhyuk says.  
“No, it was horrible” Wooseok says still laughing “I’m just happy”  
“You look pretty when you laugh” Jinhyuk notes   
Wooseok looks at him, surprised by the compliment  
“I don’t know if it’s too early to say this” Jinhyuk continues “but I think I like you Wooseok, genuinely”  
“I-” Wooseok tries, honestly shocked.  
“I don’t expect you to feel the same” Jinhyuk says “after all we only met a few days ago”  
“Jinhyuk” Wooseok interrupts “I like you too”   
This time Jinhyuk is the one who looks shocked.  
“These past few days have been absolutely crazy since I met you, and there has been so much that’s changed but I realised that I’m happy, really, really happy. I’ve been so wound up trying to figure out what the hell the boundaries are between us, you’re my boss, and I’m your secretary and yet here we are picking my kids up, together. That isn’t normal. But it’s you. No matter how much my head is telling me this is all ridiculous my heart won’t stop following you”  
Jinhyuk hugs him, and Wooseok falls just that slightest bit more for his boss, someone he met a mere few days ago, someone who says he likes him of all the people in the world, the person his brother’s boyfriend’s best friend, someone who his kids already love.  
Wooseok hit’s Jinhyuk’s chest “Say something then”  
“You’re so pretty”  
Wooseok hits him again, harder this time.   
“Ouch!” Jinhyuk says, smiling, not really meaning it. Jinhyuk takes both of his hands.  
“I want to try dating you” Jinhyuk says.  
“That’s big commitment” Wooseok says.   
“And I have big devotion” Jinhyuk counters.  
“So Mr. Kim, you’re my boyfriend now” Jinhyuk says, giggling at his own statement.  
“Dear Diary, today was my first day of work, now I’m dating my boss” Wooseok grimaces “it sounds like some weird fanfic”  
“We have to go get the kids now though” Jinhyuk reminds him.  
“Ah the kids, do we tell them?” Wooseok questions.  
“Your choice babe” Jinhyuk says.  
“And what about Jinwook hyung and Sooil hyung?” Wooseok asks.  
“They’ll figure it our whether we tell them or not” Jinhyuk muses.  
“Let’s tell them” Wooseok says “just the hyungs, don’t tell the kids for a while”  
“Although the kids are smart, they might figure it out themselves” Jinhyuk says, already knowing.   
“Oh and can I tell my best friend? Seon Yein, you know right, the singer” Wooseok says.  
“Wait, you’re Yein’s best friend?” Jinhyuk says.  
“Don’t tell me you know Yein too!? Sooil hyung already surprised me and I still don’t know how they met” Wooseok said, wondering what the heck his Best Friend was up to.  
“We met him at a club… Minsoo hyung and him are kinda… you know…” Jinhyuk said “I’ll let you meet Minsoo tomorrow at work. Also, yeah you can tell him about us”  
“My life just keeps getting more and more confusing” Wooseok sighs.


	5. Beginning of a lot

“I was right!” Jinwook says, fist bumping the air “I told you something happened last night”  
“Nothing happened yesterday hyung” Wooseok says shyly.  
“Don’t lie to me” Jinwook says “we have proof”  
Wooseok sighs and Jinhyuk pats his thigh.  
“Appa!” Jinwoo and Junhyuk shout coming into the room “we missed you!”  
“My babies I missed you too” Wooseok says, hugging them both.  
“Don’t I get hugs too?” Jinhyuk asks, arms out, both children turning to him hugging him tight.  
“They’re gonna start calling him appa too soon” Jinwook laughs. Wooseok shoots a glare at him, glad that the kids were too preoccupied to hear what their uncle had just said.  
\---  
Jinhyuk drove them home and Wooseok went to call Yein to break the news to him and also ask him about Minsoo.  
“Wooseokie!” Yein says as he picks up the call.  
“Hi Yein” Wooseok says “You busy?”  
“Nope, I just got back home from my last schedule” Yein says.  
“Okay, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for it” Wooseok says.  
“It sounds serious” Yein says “is something wrong”  
“No that’s not it, actually quite the opposite, everything all right, in fact its amazing” Wooseok says, only now realising what happened today, his high coming back, he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m dating my boss”  
“What!” Yein screams into the phone “Aren’t you gonna get fired for that?”  
“Who’s gonna fire me? My boss?” Wooseok sarcastically replies.  
“Ah…” Yein says “that’s how you’re gonna play it, but seriously, won’t you get fired? He is the CEO after all”  
“We’re keeping it a secret, but in any case, we didn’t meet through work, it just happened that he became my boss. When I first met him, I had no idea who he was, also he confessed to me first”  
“Still you’ve only known him for a few days, take it slow” Yein says, obviously concerned.  
“Don’t worry about me Yein we’re adults” Wooseok says “also I have something to ask you”  
“Fine I’ll trust you, but you have to tell me everything, also I want to do Best Friend check” Yein says.  
“Actually, I’ll be doing that tomorrow, Yein, who’s Minsoo?” Wooseok says.  
Yein squeaks, similarly to when Sooil mentioned ‘him’ last time. Wooseok caught him.  
“He’s… uhm… someone I know” Yein says.  
“Yein I’m meeting him tomorrow, don’t even try and get out of this, I already know” Wooseok says.  
“Fine! I like him!” Yein says “I met him at a club once and stuff happened and… and yeah”  
“It’s always the quiet, shy one’s…” Wooseok says.  
“What’s that meant to mean Mr. I’m dating my CEO boss?” Yein says.  
“Exactly what I said, Mr. I’m fucking a COO and know basically nothing about him – he’s why you’re never available on Friday’s!” Wooseok says, realising “no wonder Sooil knows you, and Jinhyuk too, well I guess it means Best Friend check happened already”  
“What do you mean?” Yein says, confused.  
“As you know Jinwook hyung is dating Sooil and my boss is, well it’s Jinhyuk so yeah” Wooseok says “you’ve basically already met my boyfriend, what do you think?”  
“Jinhyuk’s nice, really nice, too good for you nice” Yein says.  
“Hey!” Wooseok says, offended his friend said he wasn’t nice.  
“Ne! I wish you a happy life with your new boyfriend” Yein says, cutting the call before Wooseok got the chance to ask him about Minsoo again.  
Wooseok shook his head. His phone pinged with a message from Jinhyuk.  
Jinhyuk  
You asleep yet?  
And the kids?  
Me  
No, I’m not  
The kids are though  
I was on the phone with Yein  
I asked him about Minsoo…  
Say… should we let them meet properly?  
Jinhyuk  
I mean I don’t see why not  
Anyway, you’ll meet him tomorrow so you can talk to him about it then  
Me  
Night  
Jinhyuk  
See you tomorrow  
Night babe  
Wooseok smiled at his phone and giggled again. He read the messages again before going into his contacts and changing Jinhyuk’s name to ‘Mine’. He wondered if Jinhyuk had put a cute nickname for him on his phone. (He had. It was ‘My Love’)  
\---  
The next morning Wooseok met Jinhyuk after sending the kids off and drove to work together (Wooseok forced Jinhyuk to let him drive) to go and meet Minsoo, who Wooseok actually found himself getting along with and sent his approval in a text to Sunyoul along with Minsoo’s number at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Yein and Minsoo were hooking up but they never went further until Weishin properly introduced them - but they were only exclusively hooking up with each other.


	6. 2 Years Later

“Hyung” Wooseok says, walking into the room “How you feeling? Nervous?”  
“I might hurl” Jinwook says with all seriousness.  
“You’ll be fine hyung” Wooseok laughs “It is your wedding day after all”  
“How’s Sooil?” Jinwook asks.  
“Jinhyuk said that he’s overreacting but overall, he’s fine” Wooseok says, reading the messages Jinhyuk had sent him.  
At that time Hwanhee and Dongyeol walk in, hand in hand, as if it was their own wedding.  
“Hyungie” Dongyeol says, to Wooseok “It’s starting now, Jinhyuk is looking for you”  
\---  
“Hi babe” Jinhyuk says, kissing Wooseok.  
“Where’s the kids?” Wooseok asks.  
“They’re with Gyujin and Changhyun” Jinhyuk replies. Jinwoo was going to be the flower boy and Junhyuk the ring holder.  
Wooseok shoos Jinhyuk away to go do his duties as Best Man and takes a seat next to Sunyoul, who’s too busy ogling at Minsoo.  
“Can you stop staring at your boyfriend for a sec, your best friend is sitting right here” Wooseok says.  
“As if Jinhyuk hasn’t been eyeing you this entire time” Yein teases.  
“But I was just with him” Wooseok says as he looks up to find Jinhyuk staring right at him.  
Jinwoo comes crashing into Wooseok, in his cute suit, which is matched with his brothers.  
“Where’s Junhyuk? Wooseok asks, looking for his other son.  
“With Dad” Jinwoo says, Wooseok looks towards his boyfriend to find Junhyuk in his arm.  
\---  
The ceremony starts and ends well, no complications and just as the party ends it’s time for Jinwook to throw the bouquet. Wooseok catches said bouquet and all their friend cheer for him. When they arrive at the after party Jinhyuk approached his and back hugs him.  
“Why are you hugging me?” Wooseok asks.  
“The flowers” Jinhyuk says.  
“Who said I’m gonna marry you?” Wooseok says. Jinhyuk knows he doesn’t mean it.  
“You will” Jinhyuk says.  
\---  
After the wedding ends, Jinwoo and Junhyuk fall asleep together in the car and Jinhyuk drives the four of them home to their shared suite home. Wooseok once again thinks ‘having a rich boyfriend has its perks’ as he carries Junhyuk up and into his room while Jinhyuk does the same with Jinwoo.  
Wooseok and Jinhyuk start to get ready for bed themselves.  
“Hey Wooseok” Jinhyuk says, once both of them are in bed.  
“Yeah?” Wooseok questions.  
“Do you want to get married?” Jinhyuk cautiously asks.  
“Are you proposing or in general?” Wooseok asks, giggling. Jinhyuk hugs Wooseok.  
“I want to get married” Wooseok says, smiling into Jinhyuk’s chest.  
Jinhyuk only nods and kisses Wooseok’s head.  
\---  
“We can go ahead with the plan” Jinhyuk tells Minsoo and Kuhn (who is on call since he is at his honeymoon)  
“Great!” Minsoo says “I’ll tell Yein”  
“Will it be okay?” Jinhyuk asks.  
“You’ll be fine” Kuhn says “He loves you okay and Jinwoo and Junhyuk do too”  
“Anyway, we should get back to work” Jinhyuk says.  
\---  
That Saturday, Jinhyuk left the house telling Wooseok that he was taking the kids out for the afternoon and that they could have dinner together later at night with everyone and he would send him the address later.  
“Relax okay” Jinhyuk says “And look pretty for dinner later” Jinhyuk looks to see if the kids were around before kissing Wooseok.  
“Boys! Let’s go!” Jinhyuk says. Wooseok kisses his kids before letting Jinhyuk take both their hands before leading them out the house, all three of them waving at Wooseok as he shuts the door.  
\---  
Wooseok entered the place that Jinhyuk text the address of to meet them for dinner only to find Jinwoo and Junhyuk at the entrance alone, seemingly waiting for him.  
“Hey” Wooseok calls fondly.  
Both boys reach out their hands, holding Wooseok’s and lead him up to the rooftop. When Wooseok opens the door, he enters the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in life. There were fairy lights hanging from the walls and candles lit, a red carpet that leads him straight to Jinhyuk and a banner that says ‘will you be mine?’  
Wooseok approaches Jinhyuk who kneels on the ground with a ring held out in a box and pops he question.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the billion and one things that have been left unexplained and the random time skip and abrupt ending :(


End file.
